Talk:Malady/@comment-92.104.121.211-20121211122613
Tried it. Apart from Attackspeed it doesn't really give you anything. Here's an idea to let it scale better into late game: Malady transforms into Painweaver after 500 autoattacks Painweaver 40 AP , 50% Attackspeed , Shred's 5 magicresist per hit (7 stacks max) , 19 + 0.15 AP magicdamage per hit The idea behind this is to not punish buying Malady that hard. I get the feeling Those who buy Malady in a balanced game are really getting punished, because the AP ratio onhit is really bad and you don't really feel the AP you get from Malady be it spells or onhit. I mean really?! The AP ratio is just double as good as the mastery spellblade! It should be three times. Not giving AS mages AP means you punish them two times. Firstly their AP ratios on their spells are not that big if you take the means of all regular spells (Kayle has a heal and Teemo has a speed buff, both spells don't do any damage), secondly 25 AP? Really? Buying 2 Dorans provides you with more AP. But the real problem is the attack speed. While until now I was rambling about AP and magic damage now comes the really frustrating part. The attack speed from Malady is ... REALLY GREAT! Seriously 45% Attackspeed is really useful and you feel the increased attackspeed when you buy Malady. So why is this frustrating? It's because the Attackspeed scales way better than all the rest from Malady. So late game when people start to buy guardian angel and stuff you feel the power of Malady greatly diminishing, and then you go to the shop and want to sell Malady ... but ... you can't. Why? Because you also have a Nashors Tooth and if you sell Malady your Attackspeed drops MASSIVELY, which in turn probably renders you useless. So you keep it. And start to wonder if you should have bought a Void Staff or not ... So my solution is the above mentioned Painweaver. I still acknowledge Malady as a very good early game item (only if you're snowballing, due to increased gold cost) and I don't think it should be removed or replaced in any way. I just think that onhit champs deserve a bit more. I mean something like Nashors Tooth, that is a perfect example of a good onhit item. Explanation to Painweaver: It does 25 magicdamage onhit on its own. Shreds 35 magicresist and provides 40 AP. My goal was to make the impact greater by increasing the AP, so that you also get some damage on your spells. Of course it shouldnt give you a ton of AP like DfG or Rabbadons but still provide some impact. Most onhit damage from abilities scales with 0.4 AP so together with Spellblade and Painweaver you get to a round 0.6 AP ratio per hit. While this seems like much, keep in mind that you don't get a ton of damage from Nashors and Painweaver. You would deal 19 + about 60 (from AP) + flat damage from ability damage per hit (I combined Nashors Tooth and Painweaver here). The 500-attack-rule is so that not everyone who snowballs with a toplane mage buys this, because 35 MR-reduce has a pretty big impact. I just want to let Malady scale better. Oh and btw, you could always make the passive on Malady not UNIQUE. Doesn't seem that strange to me, now that Black Cleaver's passive isn't unique anymore and everybody's stacking it. Please let me hear what you think.